Exorcist
by Bloody Yu-Gi-Oh
Summary: Atemu Sennen is now part of True Cross Academy. He is a higher rank than his nephews, Yukio and Rin Okumura. With many exorcisms, what will happen next? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Name: Atemu Sennen**_

_**Alias: Atem**_

_**Kanji/Romaji/Meaning: アテム千年 (Atemu Chitose - "Thousand Years Atemu)**_

_**Age: 34-years-old**_

_**Birthday: March 21st**_

_**Appearance: Tan skin, crimson eyes, crimson/violet, black, and blonde hair, and a black exorcist outfit**_

_**Height: 5"11'**_

_**Weight: 136 lbs**_

_**Species: Human/Demon**_

_**Affiliation: True Cross Order**_

_**Occupation: Exorcist, teacher**_

_**Base of Operations: True Cross Academy**_

_**Class: Upper 2nd Class**_

_**Meister: Dragoon, Tamer, Knight**_

_**Weapon(s): Pistol, katana/sword**_

_**Status: Alive**_

_**Family:**_

_**Ernst Frederik Egin (Father)**_

_**Yuri Egin (Younger sister, deceased)**_

_**Miyako Kimaguchi (Wife, deceased)**_

_**Yami Sennen (Oldest son, age 13-14)**_

_**Heba Sennen (Younger son, Yuugi's twin, age 9, deceased)**_

_**Yuugi Sennen (Youngest son, Heba's twin, age 9, deceased)**_

_**Rin Okumura (Nephew)**_

_**Yukio Okumura (Nephew)**_

_**Amaimon (Half-nephew)**_

_**Lucifer (Half-nephew)**_

_**Mephisto Pheles (Half-nephew)**_

_**Satan (Brother-in-law)**_

_**Shiro Fujimoto (Adoptive brother-in-law)**_

* * *

_BANG! _Atemu shot his pistol, killing three lower class demons with the single shot. He swiftly moved his hand to the handle of his katana and spun around, slicing another higher class demon in half. "Heh, this is a piece of cake," Atemu said with a chuckle and he stood up strait. He sheathed his katana and placed his pistol in a buckle around his waist. "Just like always," Yukio said from a few feet away. "You get the job done." "Yup," Atemu said. "Nothing I can't handle, really. I just wish I wasn't so busy." He sighed. "I know, you must miss seeing Yami," Yukio said. "Yeah, I told him I would visit once I got the chance," Atemu said. "He's been alone for so many years. Too long, if you ask me." "Doesn't he have the twins with him?" Yukio asked. "Not anymore," Atemu sighed. "I don't like to talk about it. But, I'll tell you sometime." "Um, right," Yukio said. "You honestly don't have to tell me if you don't want to." "I'll tell you when I feel like it," Atemu chuckled. "Now, we should head back to the Academy." Yukio nodded. With that, the two ran back to True Cross Academy.

"Are you two hurt at all?!" Shiemi asked in a mixture of worry and concern. "It's alright, Shiemi," Yukio said. "We're fine." "How come I didn't get to go?!" Rin yelled. "Why didn't you tell me about it?! I could've beaten the crap outta those demons!" "Calm down, Rin," Atemu said with a small laugh. "You can come along on the next Exorcism." "YEA~H!" Rin said excitedly. Not as excited. It was more like a _Screw you, Yukio! I'm goin'! _tone. "Atemu, can I have a word with you, please?" Yukio said. "Sure," Atemu said as Yukio led him out of the room. Once Yukio was convinced no one was around, he spoke. "You know about Rin's ability," he said. "Yes, yes, I know," Atemu said. "But he's gotten smarter over the years. Remember with Kuro? He was smart enough to take care of him without violence." "But he _actually _used his _head!_" Yukio said. "He could've gotten a concussion! Do you find _that _even _slightly smart?_" "No, not really," Atemu said. "But he didn't have to use... you know." "Yeah, and that's the reason why he shouldn't come," Yukio said. "He still relies more on Satan's power than his brain."

"Do you remember the deal I made with him?" Atemu chuckled. "Wait, what deal?" Yukio asked. "Since Rin's favorite food is sukiyaki," Atemu said, "I told him that if he uses Satan's power that he won't get any sukiyaki. He agreed to it." He laughed, so did Yukio. "He'd do anything for it," Yukio said. Rin's head popped out from behind the door, glaring at them. "Don't remind me..." he muttered, slipping back inside. "If I don't remind you, then no sukiyaki," Atemu chuckled. "So, would you like me to make some now when you get back to your dorm room?" Rin burst out of the room with a large grin. "YESSS! SUKIYAKI, HERE I COME!" he said, dashing off. "Oi, Rin!" Yukio said. "Not yet! You still have one more class left!" Rin walked back with his head hung low. "Awe, man..." he said. Atemu sighed. "That reminds me, I have a class to teach soon," he said. "The girls _never _listen to me." "Good luck with them," Rin said. "I'm just gonna sit at my desk and starve." "An hour won't kill you," Yukio said. "Rin, you have to concentrate on today's quiz." "_And_, if you ace it," Atemu bribed, "I'll give you some sukiyaki for lunch today. That's two plates of your favorite dish." "On second thought," Rin said, "let's get started on class now."

Atemu was giving his class of Pages instructions. "For today's practice, you will be tested on your speed, to see if you're faster than a demon. The demon you'll be tested with is called a Leaper." A Leaper is a large frog demon that Rin and Ryuji almost got killed by because of their pointless fighting. Atemu told his students to come along to the training area. Atemu led a few students there, and some were ahead. He sighed. "Kiri, I have my eye on you," Atemu said. the girl - Kiri - was behind him with a blush on her face, looking at Atemu's butt. Atemu walked behind her and gently moved her forward, in front of him so she isn't tempted to look at his rear-end. All of the female students - _literally_ - adored him. Even more than Yukio. The girls would try to flirt with Atemu, peck his cheek, and even grope him to get his attention on them. But, the only success they got was him getting ticked. "I bet Rin and Yukio are having a better time than I am," Atemu muttered with a sigh. The women at this Academy were always perverted.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oi, Kusaka!" Atemu said. "Don't get destracted! And, Leah, stop arguing with Johan!" A few students - Kusaka, Leah, Kiri, and Johan - were exercising with the Leaper, while other students watched, giggling and snickering. Leah was shouting at Johan to move it and that he wouldn't survive this. Kusaka was too busy getting scared to death by the Leaper. Seriously, this was very hard work. Making sure the students were paying attention, making sure none of them fell asleep during class, trying to get them - girls, especially - to listen to instructions. Everything was pretty hard here at True Cross. Atemu sighed and looked over towards the Leaper-chased students. Kiri tripped and the Leaper pounced. Mr. Tsubaki, the P.E. teacher didn't have enough time to turn the wheel which pulled the chain on the Leaper's neck. It was Tsubaki's gym, and he was kind enough to let the students train in here. Atemu sighed and slid down just in time. He kicked the Leaper in the face and pulled Kiri to her feet. Tsubaki turned the wheel, pulling the Leaper back. "Kiri, next time," Atemu said, "try not to do that again, if you don't want to be killed." Kiri was blushing, looking at her rescuer with dreamy heart-eyes. "You're single, right?~" she asked. Atemu held back a frustrated growl. "Yes, now stop asking," he said. "You aren't going to get me, either." Kiri sighed and she, Kusaka, Leah, and Johan headed back up. "We'll take a short break for now," Atemu told his students, following the four up.

Suddenly, a female Exorcist named Max walked in. "Atemu, you have an Exorcism mission Mephisto is assigning you," she said. "He'd like to see you right away." "Alright, but who's going to watch my class?" Atemu asked. "I will until you get back," Max said. "Arigato, I'm grateful," Atemu said, running off. Once at Mephisto's office, his half-nephew chuckled. "Wow, you're fast," Mephisto said. "So, what's the mission?" Atemu asked, not tired at all. "You have to to an Exorcism at Kurakage Village," Mephisto said. "You're home village." Atemu gew up in that village, with his sister, Yuri, and his father, Ernst. Everyone there will be excited to see him again. "I can take Rin with me, right?" Atemu said. "My apologies, no," Mephisto said. "The village just needs one Exorcist. But, no matter the number, it will take ten months to a year to complete." "Tell me you're joking," Atemu said in disbelief. "A _year _to just do one Exorcism?" "Not just one," Mephisto said. "_Hundreds. _People are being possessed, demons are roaming around, killing people. It confuses me that they want only you to go by yourself." "It makes sense to me," Atemu said. "They trust me. Besides... remember the Exorcist who attacked my village when I was younger? They're all still afraid of other Exorcists. Anyways, see ya." Atemu headed out of the office and went outside, into the forest. There, he got his horse - Phantom.

There was no shed for Phantom to stay in, so Atemu let him wander around, but not too far. And he listens to his master, too. Atemu hopped onto his horse's back and rode down the pathway through the forest.

* * *

Atem made it to Kurakage Village in about an hour. He jumped off his horse and a few little kids ran over. "Ate'!" one of them - a little boy named Kenji - said happily. "Hey, guys," Atemu said. Then the elder of the village, Kisaragi, walked over. For a woman in her fifties, he looked as if she were in her late twenties. She had crystal blue eyes. She wore a beautiful red and white kimono, along with pale skin and long black hair in one single braid that covered part of her face. "It's nice to finally see you again," Kisaragi said with a small smile. "Thank you for coming to help us." "Of course, why wouldn't I help?" Atemu said. "So, what's been going on?" "Every night," Kisaragi said, "demons would come out and attack everyone. The villagers would become possessed. We've already lost too many..." "I promise, I'll do everything I can to help," Atemu said with a smile. Kisaragi returned the smile. She looked down to the kids. "You guys can go play now," Kisaragi said sweetly. "Yes, Kisaragi," Kenji said as he and the other kids ran off and began to play a little game of tag. Kisaragi looked back at Atemu. "Firstly, I'd like to show you the sacred shrine." Atemu nodded, becoming more serious and the village elder led him over there.

"The Shadow Shrine is seemingly where all of the demons are kept. I didn't call for True Cross Order's help, because it was just one demon. But, it possessed many children. I tried to stop this myself, but there were nearly hundreds of them. I got possessed, which is the reason why I lost my right eye. More than half of the villagers were killed, or had to be executed because of the possession. There was nothing I could do." They made it there. Atemu instantly felt demon presence. "Kisaragi, get back to the village and tell everyone to evacuate," he said. Before Kisaragi could respond, Atemu picked her up and jumped out of the way from an oncoming demon wolf. It was larger than a dire (a wolf that is pretty much half the size of a 6' tall man) and it had black fur. Atemu set the village elder back on her feet. "Go," he repeated. More demons appeared. About several dozen, but not all of the ten hundred hundred. "This village should have evacuated once a single demon appeared." Atemu unsheathed his katana. "If it was powerful enough to possess children, then we're in serious trouble now that we've got hundreds to kill."

* * *

_**~True Cross Academy - Next Year~**_

Yukio stormed into Mephisto's office. "You said Atemu would've been back by now!" he yelled. It was next year in May, and Atemu hasn't returned. All of the students at True Cross were either to worried to eat or sleep or crying all day. It was mainly the females who were crying. "Atemu's pronounced dead," Mephisto sighed. "W-wait, _what_?!" Yukio said in shock. "He's dead," Mephisto repeated. "I sent Exorcists out searching for him last month. Not a trace of him. Just a large amount of blood in front of the Shadow Shrine." "He can't be dead!" Yukio snapped. "Atemu's one of the strongest Exorcists!" "It surprises me as much as it surprises you," Mephisto said. "What's done is done. It can't be helped." "You shouldn't have sent him on that mission by himself!" Yukio yelled. "Wasn't there a report for over one hundred demons in that area?! A single Exorcist wouldn't be able to hold that many off!" "I'm finished with this discussion," Mephisto said.

"If you've given up on him," Yukio hissed, "I'll search for him myself! I'll _prove _that he's not dead!" He stormed out of the room and quickly ran to Kurakage Village. It took twice as long as it took Atemu to get there. Yukio headed over to the Shadow Shrine and gasped. There was blood everywhere! He looked down and saw a blood trail leading into the forest. Yukio followed it, but it stopped next to a tree. "Atemu!" Yukio called over and over again, just hoping that his uncle was going to be alright. And alive! He searched and searched the forest for hours.


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost midnight, and still no trace of him. But, Yukio never gave up. He got a few calls from other Exorcist, telling him to search in the morning. But Yukio ignored them. "Atemu!" he called. "... Yu... kio...?" a very faint and weak voice said. It was Atemu! "Atemu, where are you?!" Yukio called. "I'm...-" Atemu tried to call back, but Yukio heard a loud cry and a faint _THUD_. Yukio managed to follow his voice and found Atemu lying on the ground, in a small pool of blood. Yukio ran over to him and helped him up. "Why - and _how_ - did you get so far out into the forest?" he asked. "Heh... the demons surprisingly... chased me out here..." Atemu replied, holding his abdomen. "I finally... managed to kill... the last one." "Come on, we have to get back to True Cross," Yukio said. "Where's Phantom?" He looked around, but didn't see the horse. Matter of fact, Phantom wasn't at Kurakage Village. "One of the demons killed him..." Atemu said. "I've tried to get back... but I've lost... too much blood..."

Yukio wrapped an arm around Atemu's waist and brought his arm around his shoulders. They both stood and Yukio looked over to Atemu. "You have to be treated right away," he said. "Y-yeah..." Atemu said, then suddenly coughed up blood and nearly collapsed. "Atemu!" Yukio exclaimed as he helped Atemu stay on his feet. They, very soon, began to walk. Around noon, they were very close. There were gunshots, and a loud roar. It... sounded like a wolf... A demon. Atemu then sensed something, and he got very worried. "Follow it," he told Yukio. "What?" Yukio asked. "Follow the roar," Atemu repeated. "Why?" Yukio asked. "You have to be treated as soon as possible!" "I know that roar!" Atemu said. "Even though it sounds the same as every other demon... It might be my son..." "Alright, but we have to be quick," Yukio said. They headed over to the roars, and they gasped.

A large, black and white wolf (larger than a dire wolf) stood in front of two dozen Exorcists. The demons golden eyes looked fierce, yet frightened. The Exorcists pointed their pistols at him. Atemu pushed himself out of Yukio's grip and ran over. "Stop! Don't shoot!" he cried, running in front of the demon as a bullet was fired. Blood spewed from Atemu's mouth as the bullet pierced his chest. Thankfully, missing his heart. "Atemu!" Yukio said. Atemu fell to his knees and on the ground. The wolf demon transformed back into a regular 13-year-old boy. He looked exactly alike Atemu, but he had light skin instead of tan skin. He had pointy ears, sharp teeth, crimson-violet eyes, and a demon tail much alike Rin's. "Papa!" Yami cried as he kneeled down beside his father and shook him. Tears streamed down his cheeks. The Exorcists stood in shock. "I-it's Atemu...!" one of them said.

Yami glared at the Exorcists in anger with teary eyes. "You'll pay for hurting Papa!" he growled, about to stand up. Atemu reached up and held Yami's hand weakly. "... Y... Yami... it's... alright..." he reassured quietly. "... I-I'm fine..." Atemu tried to get up, but he collapsed again, coughing up a chuck of blood. Blue flame burst around Yami and the Exorcists pointed their guns at him. Atemu raised his head and looked at them. "... Don't... you dare... hurt my son..." he said shakily. "He's a demon!" a man shouted. "He's my son!" Atemu shouted back, coughing up blood again. "I vowed... to protect him... even if it... kills me...!" "We have no choice!" a woman said. Yukio ran over and guarded both of them. "Don't shoot!" Yukio ordered. "Okumura, what are you doing?!" a man asked in disbelief. "That's Atemu's son!" Yukio yelled. "Imagine everything with you instead of him, and it was _your_ child threatening to be killed!"

Everyone was silent for a short while. "Alright, we'll leave him be," someone said. "_But_, if this happens again, We're going to have to kill him." Yukio looked down to Atemu. "... Never...!" Atemu hissed. "Weather you agree or not, it's going to happen," the man said. "You _need _to have your son under control."

* * *

Atemu was being treated at the hospital for a week already. Today, Yukio, Rin, and Shiemi were standing beside his bed. Shiemi helped with the burns from a Naberius, using the Aloe Plant that her Familiar, Nee, could grow from it's body. Yami was sitting on the bed, hold his father's hand. The Exorcists let Yami in, just because Rin and Yukio said they would watch him. But, just for a few hours. Yami would have to evacuate into the forest later. The poor boy was crying, still worried about Atemu. "... Yami, it's alright," Atemu said with a warm smile, looking at him. He sat up and Yami hugged him. Atemu hugged back. "Papa... you a-aren't mad... are you?" Yami muffed into his father's chest. "No, I'm not mad," Atemu said softly. "But, you have to promise to at least _try _to not act like that again." "I promise..." Yami said.


End file.
